


【冢藏】旭日之地 A Place In The Sun

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【冢藏】旭日之地 A Place In The Sun

在那一榻白得能杀死一切的病床上，母亲曾和他谈论白得能包容一切污秽的，再圣洁不过的一场婚礼。在那样的圣洁下，什么都是可以被幸福所麻痹和原谅的，空气中充盈着一场海洛因般的狂欢。他将穿戴天使羽翼，抱着晨露璀璨的白玫瑰，在记忆里面目尚且模糊的新娘子面前下跪，为了一座坟墓里只有星花火般一瞬的美好眷恋。

现在他跪下来，跪在被毒日头熨得刺鼻生烫的水泥球场地面上，只为了白石藏之介而跪下。小时候人们都来为他死去的外公而吊唁，灵堂少顷之地，被攒动的人拥堵得鞋尖沾不到地面，母亲拉着他的手一路把他拎到棺身前，还没来得及落泪就被摁着脑袋跪下去，连连磕头好几下。死对他来说只有前额砸在砖地上的生蛮的痛感。可白石藏之介现在就死在他面前，不是躯体，而是灵魂，被拆散成好多好多块，一块一块地从他眼前流失，从指缝里消融，那样惨烈直白白的死，逼戾叫手冢国光不忍直视。

死与活没有边界，对他的母亲而言是一块白布，于手冢国光而言只是一道门槛。对白石藏之介而言是这片球场，蕴育梦想的美好的摇篮，多适合杀死一个温柔的人。他走过去，拨开许多玻璃、碎掉的钢筋水泥部件和蘸血干涸的棉花块才能看见白石藏之介一半的轮廓。若草色和柠檬黄掉进一片血池里，凄厉厉的尖锐漂亮生艳，那么令人憎恶，一路红到手冢国光眼角边上去。世界在他眼里奇异地分成了两瓣，一瓣是外公葬礼上那一抹白色的挽联，一瓣是白石藏之介。

医生叫他最好走开，可他还想再看看。好像十岁那年坐在充满水泥味沼气和被蜡烛油美化的尸臭的灵堂前，隔着劣质的水晶塑料棺看他的外公。情愿就这样站着看他，被透明棺盖上的电子灯迷了视线，五光十色的照射下，外公的脸庞仿佛还有微微翕动着的错觉。情愿就永远站在那，永远维继这样的错像，不要长高。情愿以为他还在安静地呼吸。

白石藏之介躺在那，比会呼吸的死人更加安静，手冢国光不知道有多心碎。但男人抬起眼对手冢国光温温柔柔地笑起来，日光的裂痕在他眼角堆砌起来，一种腐烂的甜蜜。“终于都结束了。”白石藏之介小声对他讲，好像在说悄悄话。

“别想那么多。”手冢国光告诉他，蹲在那里替急救医生摁压着伤口一侧的手臂，“我们现在先把血止住。”

死亡也没有声音。或许会是一纸黑字，是医生向家属摘下手术口罩的那一瞬刻，是你在地铁上对着窗外的杜鹃花而微笑时，手机嗡嗡震动传来的一条吊唁简讯。但此时此刻只取决于白石藏之介脸上绽开的一个淡得能融化的笑。他当不了自己的救世主，但却是他自己的死神。

白石藏之介没有应和，脸庞往一边倒过去，落进水泥球场上那面鲜红色油锅地狱里去，破碎的脸上有一种充满毁灭的期待。青春不会告终于成长，最后被杀死在阳光下的螨虫腹中，梦想终结在他自己手上。他在手冢国光眼里那么脆弱，那么转瞬即逝般地不容一触，可血光让他的眉目尤其地温润活泛起来，像将死之人向人间投去最后一次回眸的回光返照。“我们是为了什么才走到这一步的，手冢？”他说。

他问他，然而手冢国光知道自己不能回答。他有权喝停一场无意义的赛事，有能力宽慰一个失去斗志的网球选手，但对于一个手臂损毁，网球生涯就此结束，而此刻就连伤口都在自我酵化的人，他的存在本身就是一种痛苦。白石藏之介选择不去直视痛苦，他的痛早在国一就已经多得足够，比任何一个人都要真诚。他抬眼看自己被医生抬到头颅上方的左臂，黄金护腕分尸成两截，绷带像蜕去的蛇皮散得到处都是。愿望中止了，灰姑娘的午夜十二点会让他渴望的一切美好都现出原形，长达三年的梦要陨落了，没有人看得起他的真心，就连许愿的星星也是这样。“都结束了。手冢。我们都是。”他轻轻地说，声音里有无尽的腐烂的向往。


End file.
